


Please Kill My Child

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Series: How Fucked Up Would That Be [4]
Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bad Parenting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Gen, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Innocence, Memory Loss, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: Nobody likes a useless person. But thankfully he became useful in the end.
Relationships: Netzach/Yesod (Lobotomy Corporation), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: How Fucked Up Would That Be [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! Me? Writing about my fan sephirah, Rorschach? Hell yeah dude.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

In hours like these, Yesod doesn't bother to check on the time. He isn't needed anywhere, nobody is here to file a complaint since they're all resting.

The usual soft background music that plays suddenly fades into silence before a familiar chime rings in, and an order is given.

"All sephirah from both Asiyah and Briah layers please come down to the conference room..."

All..?

"... Yes, even you, Netzach. Please attempt to arrive here at around six minutes sharp."

Yesod sighed. If even Netzach is required to come along for a sudden meeting this time, this must surely be important, right? He places his pen down and opens his office door then locks it one he's out into the hallways.

What will the meeting be for this time? Will Angela finally do something about Malkuth's punishments? No... Angela never cared. Is it Hod's therapy? Hm... Possibly, but highly unlikely. Netzach? No. Most definitely not. Yesod himself? He doesn't see any flaws with how he's running his department. So far. Maybe-

"Uuuuughhhh...! I don't wanna goooo...!"

The all-too familiar voice.

"I'm sorry! Really sorry!" A voice that sounds to be Hod squeaks, "but you heard the orders! Angela really needs you this time!"

"Come on Netzaaaach! We don't want to be late to another meeting trying to cover you from...! Oh." Yesod peers over to see Malkuth and Hod try to pull a seemingly lucid but tired Netzach up from the ground.

"... Good morning, everyone," Yesod greets semi-casually, glaring at Netzach, "good morning, Netzach."

Netzach cracks half a smile, despite still laying on the ground and seeing Yesod upside-down, "Eyyy."

"As much as I am tempted to vent on how incompetent you are, Malkuth is right, none of us want to be late. Can't you attend this one time?"

"But whyyyyy? I don't feel like it."

"Just this once? Angela had never called for you before. This must be really important and if it is, being late would be terrible."

Netzach yawns and stretches out, "Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll go, if you're really dead-set on it. Just don't expect me to be awake for the entire thing." He rolls to his side, sluggishly getting up on his feet.

"Oh, thank goodness," Hod breathes in relief, "come one everyone! If we waste another moment, we'll be late for sure!"

Malkuth runs to catch up to Hod, "Hey, don't leave me in the dust!"

* * *

Chesed was this first one there.

"Netzy, you actually came this time. Surprising," Chesed teased, "let me guess, did the girls drag you out?"

Netzach yawns loudly, "Yep. Also Yesod was bugging me to come here too, y'know I couldn't say no to him."

"Daww~ How adorable! You two are such a cute couple!"

"We are not a couple," Yesod huffs, "you know better than to say such ridiculous things, Chesed."

In comes Gebura, then the Tiphereths. Hod happily greets her loving red-haired partner.

After everyone sits in their appropriate seats, Angela arrives, leaving the door slightly agape. Perhaps she was going to show something?

"Hello, everyone," Angela greets, "Netzach. Welcome to your third meeting."

Said person was close to drifting off to sleep. Yesod taps Netzach on the shoulder, shocking Netzach awake.

"I have attempted to get the other layer to join us, but they have both declined. I applaud you all for coming on time."

Chesed slowly drinks his coffee, bored out of his mind already as Malkuth was writing the unimportant details on her clipboard.

"As you all may know, there has always been the ten of us, all doing our jobs as we were programmed to do. Yesterday, the wonderful man himself, the Manager had checked something out of curiosity."

Yesod mentally groans to himself. He always hated how she kept stroking the Manager's ego, even when he wasn't around.

"And thanks to his curiosity, he was able to uncover something. When he brought it to me, I was ready to exterminate it. But he begged me to let it stay, and said it could be of use to us." Angela knocked softly on the door, "don't be shy, you can't die."

A pale hand gripped the edge of the door. Whatever it was, it seemed to be shy despite Angela's terrible attempt at comfort. It moves, fluffy, long white hair could be seen, from the cracked door. It hesitates again before shyly peeking an eye into the room. It scans around, looking before trying to hide again.

"You brought us a coward? Bullshit." Gebura grumbles.

Angela knocks the door again, "Please, show yourself. That's an order." There was a pause before the door was opened slowly.

A human? But it doesn't feel like one. Could it possibly be...?

"Everyone, meet 057."

The Sefirot's hair was the length where it could reach it's wrists, wavy and white. It wore some a raggedy lab coat, looking down with sliver eyes. It was taller than Angela, but shorter than Chesed.

Almost everyone started talking. "Whaaaat? Another sefirot?" Tiphereth A looks in awe, "does it talk? Can it write?!"

Gebura speaks up, "Can it crush abnormalities?"

Chesed pouts, "Can it make me more coffee?"

Netzach was fast asleep, his head laying on the meeting table.

057 covered it's ears and looks away. Must be distressed.

"Everyone, silent," Angela ordered, which was begrudgingly delivered, "057, why don't you introduce yourself?"

It looks shocked to be put on the spot. Trying to open it's mouth but closed it quickly in fear.

"You brought us a coward that can't even speak?" Gebura asks.

"It was a prototype. I had run tests on it, it's a prototype, similar to me. Not quite, but very similar, indeed. It... Is a bit defective. But the Manager ordered it to stay. So now an order to all of you, is to help it get familiar with everything around here. It will need to stay with one of you."

"You can't be serious? It's not our fault that stupid idiot wants to keep a useless heap or crap with us!" Tiphereth A yells, "our department is too busy to babysit this thing!"

"I cannot have weak employees in my department." Malkuth says.

"I hate cowards." Gebura growls.

Chesed rolls his eyes, "My department is full."

Hod tries to wake up Netzach, but ends up failing. She doesn't say anything on the matter.

Yesod thought to himself. No, he shouldn't pity this thing. Yet he couldn't help it. The poor thing looks like it's on the verge of breaking down. He sighed before speaking.

"I welcome it."

057 looks up in surprise, there's almost a spark of hope in those dull eyes.

"... Yes. You're welcome to live with me in my department, 057."

It nods, looking down once again.

"Well then, Yesod. You will be in charge of 057 until further notice," Angela states, "who could be the better mentor to a defective thing? We bid you good luck."

* * *

Once the meeting was over, Yesod attempted to drag Netzach out of the room by himself, since Malkuth and Hod had already fled away before Yesod could stay anything. 

Netzach's body hit the floor with a loud thud once dragged out of his chair. The new sefirot quickly ran over to help Yesod with him, "Thank you, 057."

" _No, thank you_." It whispered.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The POV might change from time to time... Sorry!  
> I apologize if my writing seems more fast-paced than how I usually write (if anyone even reads my other stuff, lol)
> 
> I don't have very high hopes for this since it's a trend with 'oc/canon' stuff always getting overlooked. But I am having fun writing! So I'll keep writing until my attention to this kinda leaves me!
> 
> There will be uncomfy topics here too.

"Sit in the chair and don't move from it until I say so. I have these papers I need to finish."

057 does as told. Yesod returns to his desk, rereading what he was going to work on.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you... But thank you, again." 057 spoke a bit louder. It has a slight accent. Was it Russian? Or something similiar? Well, it's probably not important.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm not exactly one hundred percent sure of what to do with you since Angela gave me no directions on how to handle you." He writes in the information where it is needed.

It goes silent for a second, "I don't like Angela."

"Many employees don't like her."

"I guess," It sighs, bored in it's seat, "sir, I-"

Yesod hushes, "Shh. I'm trying to focus." He rereads the fine print once again. He couldn't seem to understand what was written.

Hours pass by, a pile of paperwork finished, all just in time for when the clerk's and agents were waking up to do their duties like usual.

"I'm unsure of how to introduce you, so we will just wander around the facility for a while. Don't speak unless I tell you to."

057 nods.

"Follow," Yesod walks out his office, quickly locking it once 057 was out too. He leads it to the Information Department's breakroom for the time being, "This is the break area. I assume you already know what it's purpose is. Any questions?"

057 shook its head.

"Very well. Let us go down the hallway to... You know Hod, yes? We'll visit her department," Yesod had already started walking, with 057 trying to catch up with him, "each one of these doors contain these creatures call abnormalities. Abnormalities are..."

It wants to speak up, but again, it doesn't want to interrupt Yesod. 

A sensation of something opening up startles it, forcing it to suddenly turn it's head to see what was behind it.

"Huh?" It whispered. Indeed, a small humanoid figure casually left their containment. Just as 057 was about to request to speak, the creature scrambled down the opposite way of where Yesod was walking. 

"Although, not every abnormality looks threatening, some can look like a teddy bear. Or a little puppy. Any qu-" Yesod looks back to face 057 while he spoke, irritated to see 057 looking away from him as he spoke, "hey, 057," He snapped his fingers, "pay attention. Everything I'm telling you now is important for the safety of the corporation."

"I'm sorry..." It looks over and a bit down to meet his eyes. 

"... You are so lucky you're tall," Yesod grumbles, "come on, I don't want you to miss her."

* * *

"Yesod! What are you doing here?"

"Hod. Good day," Yesod greets, "I assume today you don't have any agents to meet up with?" 057 stares upwards at the black hole seemingly contained by golden rings in the department.

"OH! Well," She eyes the paper she was holding in her hand, "not for the moment, no. Did you bring that sefirot for a tour of the place?"

"Something like that."

"Ooh! I'd love to do that. But, I am a bit curious about it. The sefirot, I mean," Hod thinks to herself, until she lit up, "let me put up this sefirot for one of my therapy lessons! It might be working like us one day, so why don't we make it familiar with itself?"

"What? I don't mean to sound brash, but your methods of therapy isn't quite... Ideal."

"Oh! Don't be like that! I won't prescribe it anything since it'll be it's first and probably last time doing this kind of thing. I don't know if you can tell but this thing seems like it doesn't even know what itself is. Like, it's probably not even aware it's a sefirot. Look at it." She and Yesod look over at 057 staring upwards.

Yesod crosses his arms, "So what, you want to get to know it? You want to humanize it?"

Hod smiles, determined, "Of course! Come on Yesod, it's just like us! It's scared and confused. And you heard from Angela herself, it's very similar to her model. Maybe it can touch other employees like we can't! I need to know more about it!"

"Fine," Yesod sighs, cringing, "do as you like. But I don't want to lose this thing, so I will come along with it."

"Exciting! Oh, 055, was it? Come on, we're going to examine you!"

Said person looks back down, confused. Still, it follows Hod and Yesod down the hallway.

* * *

Her office was neat, golden lights made the aesthetic of the room look nice. But how they hell is she doing work with such terribly lit lights?

"Name?"

"I don't know. Miss Angela refered to me as 057. I'm not sure what it means."

"Do you want a name?"

It shrugs, "I suppose?"

"Does this thing really need a name? Isn't it fine how it is?" Yesod mutters, annoyed.

"You'd hate to not have a name, we're not Malkuth, after all! We refer employees by names, and this one just needs one. I can go over a list of names for you to choose from, I just need to find it..." Hod looks around. Yesod rolls his eyes and goes to help her.

057 doesn't understand, but decides to go ahead and look around.

"Oh, darn, I don't usually lose those records! Where could they've gone?" Hod spoke to herself, surprised to see 057 holding one of her envelopes.

"Put that down, it's not yours." Yesod orders, which was obeyed. 057 shamefully places it back on Hod's desk. Walking over, Hod picks up the envelope and shows the writing on the back of it.

"This file holds rorschach tests. Those are ink stains on paper, and they help show me what kind of personality you have."

"Hod..." He glared at her.

"A personality check never hurts! I'll show one," She pulls a piece out from the file and shows it to 057, "what do you see?"

"Two people holding hands," It answers, "am I right, Miss Hod?"

"... Sure! If you believe so!"

057 claps happily, "Did you hear that, Mister Yesod? I did something right for once!"

Oh. Yesod nods, "That's great, but we're trying to find you a name."

"Name. Hm..." 057 looked at the folder and pointed, "Rorschach!"

Hod looked confused, "You want that to be your name? It's a last name, silly!"

"I want to remember doing something right, so my name will be Rorschach." It nods, certain.

"Okay, then! I dub thee, Rorschach!"

Rorschach bounces excitedly, "Thank you, Miss Hod! I love my new title!" 

"Apologies for interrupting such a... Powerful moment, but I realize now that we have wasted too much time," Yesod waved his hand over, "come along, 05-"

"My name is Rorschach, now, sir."

Unfortunately, he didn't get back to his office for quite a while.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one. I'm gonna be writing a novel that will have more of Rorschah's lore in it, so I'll be stopping this as to not spoil too much for the future. :)

"Gebura, please go a little easy on the thing, it doesn't know how to fight."

Third day. Yesod needed to test out Rorschah's physical capacity, so he sent it to Gebura. It probably wasn't the best idea, but it was either Gebura or another person from the lower layer. 

And he's not getting himself fucked to deal with the lower layer.

So far, Rorschach could only seem to back away from trying to fight. This seemed to irritate Gebura, "How can I go easy on this little shit? It runs like the little rat that it is."

"Please don't call me that." Rorschach's voice was smaller compared to yesterday.

"I can call you whatever I please, you're on my territory, remember?" Gebura growled, grabbing a weapon from a crate of that was well hidden, even from Yesod, "if you won't fight me willingly, I'll give you a reason to!"

Before Gebura could hit him with the Mimicry, Rorschach quickly scurried away from her.

"Gebura!"

"Stay out of this, Yesod! I refuse to have this coward walking around while those abnormalities could use an extra hand in being put in their place!"

Yesod realizes his mistake, "Stop! We're done with these tests!" He shouts. Either he was being ignored or he simply wasn't loud enough, but his pleas for stopping wasn't coming through.

This was stupid, really. It was already frustrating enough having this useless scrap of metal and meat around. Why was he getting in front of her? 

"Gebura--"

She was already swinging her weapon down.

He realizes his second mistake.

Nevertheless, he closes his eyes and attempts to mentally brace himself for a possible shut down, or if he was lucky, she ends up cutting off a metallic limb that the filter can make it look less gory for him. Still, even after expecting some kind of excruciating pain, it doesn't hit him in the way he expected.

It was like he was pushed, no, shoved out of the way. The impact of collapsing on the ground from the loss or balance didn't hurt as much as he expected. A loud crackle sound rang loud and clear.

When Yesod opened his eyes once again, he wishes he kept them closed.

Rorschach was trembling in a pool of dark grey liquid. There was a huge chunk in it's left shoulder where the grey ooze was pouring out like a fountain.

"... Damnit."

The happy chime of Angela's plays at a perfect moment.

_"Yesod of the Information Department, please report to my office."_

* * *

Oh, where did that damn sephirah go?

Yesod wonders around with a hat in hand, going through the different departments to see where Rorschach had gone to. Gebura had already sent one of her department agents to clean up the mess it left and another to help drag the tin body out.

_"Oh, 057?" Chesed answered, "little guy ran off even when I told it to stay in my department for repairs. Let it know I'm not mad at it, and that it should come back, alright?"_

Yesod followed the grey puddle trail leading into his office, the sephirah sitting on the ground in a corner, legs curled up to it's chest.

"Rorschach. Why aren't you at Welfare?"

"I'm ashamed."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. I could've needed a new body if you hadn't come in to help me. I'm surprised your whole arm hadn't been cut off," Yesod kneeled down to meet its level, "it almost like you were built to take hits like that... May I take a look?"

Rorschach grunts, making no sign of discomfort when he moved his hand to touch the grey stained lab coat it wore.

"It's quite remarkable. I know for a fact I wouldn't have survived her blow as much as you did. You need a something new to wear, too. Please go back to Welfare, add in a request on my part to get you something new to wear.

"Can you come with me?"

He shook his head, "I have to go... Discuss something with someone," Yesod placed the hat on it's head, "here. So you don't have to feel alone." Rorschach pats it's own head before getting up from where it sat.

It sighs, trying to let out a small smile, "Thank you, Mister Yesod. I promise I'll be better next time." With that, Rorschach left his office with his shoulder leaving a new trail of grey liquid following its path.

_Angela handed over the hat. "This hat is to keep track of 057. It has a history of self-destructing in some form when too stressed. Although I must not be the only one curious to see what happens when it gets very angry, right?"_

Now he's alone again.

Yesod rubs his palms. He knows he can't take care of this thing alone. But Malkuth doesn't want it, Hod is busy with her employees, Gebura... Was out of the question, and Chesed's already busy with his full department. He tries to ponder the other two, but knows it's futile to bother them with such meaningless nonsense. 

Yesod walked through a random hall he picked, bumping into other employees absentmindedly until the familiar green shade was seen. 

There was one other person. But that person didn't seem to be fit for this. Yet Yesod was out of options. He really couldn't train this thing alone, and yet...

"Coming...!" Yesod hears Netzach's muttered yelling after he knocked on his office door. He seems a bit taken aback realizing it was Yesod knocking on his door out of anyone else, "oh, heyo, Yesod!"

"Netzach."

"Whatcha doing here?" Netzach opens the can of beer he had in hand, "You never come here unless it's for a meeting, y'know." He took a couple sips.

"I need you."

Already, Netzach started to splutter out his beer, "What-? Yesod, that's kinda gay."

"I didn't mean it in the way you were thinking of. I have some difficulties taking care of the new sephirah. Malkuth is busy with her work and Hod is busy with her employees. Everyone else doesn't like him around because... Well, he isn't like everyone else."

"Oh... So... You want me to help you raise this dude? Since you got no one else to help you?"

Yesod sighs, "... Yes, Netzach. I need you to help me take care of it. You owe it to me for you not getting Angela's wrath last meeting."

"Never took you for a 'you owe me things' kind of guy." Netzach took a smaller sip of his beer, "Fiiiine, fine, it's the least I can do... I think. Maaaaybe. Just don't expect me to be a good dad."

"That was quicker than I expected to convince you..." Yesod tilts his head, "although, something tells me you already know what kind of problems you're about to get into. And you find it _funny_."

Netzach chuckles in his can. "Well now. I have to admit, watching you chase around a guy taller than you is a little bit funny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such an abrupt ending! I had a lot of fun writing, and I hope to explore more with the longer writing I'll put out in the possible future. Thank you if you suffered through reading this, lol
> 
> Edit: hola putas


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii writing about Ror again :)

"Being a dad is hard."

"You have barely done anything, Netzach."

Netzach giggled drunkenly, "Yeah. Sorry, I forgot."

"And why must you insist on calling it some kind of parenthood? We are simply trying to keep Rorschach in check."

"Whooooa," Netzach leaned up Yesod's office walls, trying to stand upright, "you named it? I really didn't expect you to humanize that thing n' all..." Yesod clicked his pen awkwardly in his hand a few times.

"I didn't name it. It named itself after a visit with Hod."

Sip from a can of beer in his hand, "Yooo... Far out, man." Netzach watches as Yesod grunts in frustration. He doesn't seem like he can concentrate, only left with clicking the pen, "I don't see why you're so upset over this. It's like a kid. Y'know how kids are."

Click, click, click.

"It certainly seems a little too old to be compared to a child."

"But it's still new to stuff, y'know? Gotta teach it how this place works and such. You shouldn't be that cold to it." Netzach clumsily settled down on the ground.

Yesod continued to click his pen. Absentmindedly, clicking. He knows he should be getting these papers done. Ugh, why does he need to think so much?! It's just a stupid thing! And he needs to unionize with the lousiest drunkard here to take care of that stupid thing.

Honestly, he was starting to wonder why he ever bothered to agree with taking care of that thing... That...

_"No, thank you."_

It's voice was so soft and frail like a curious little child was. How long was it awake? What has it experienced?

_"When he brought it to me, I was ready to exterminate it. But he begged me to let it stay, and said it could be of use to us."_

It couldn't have been that long. Angela would've known and brought it up to everyone sooner...

He tried to read the fine print and think. On one hand, this thing must be strong, resourceful, useful in this line of work. On the other, it was glowing with pride over its new name. It truly doesn't know what it is... And yet it yearns to be something. Like a human.

Maybe unionizing with Netzach wasn't that bad of an idea. But no way was Yesod going to ever admit that to him.

"... Sir?" The familiar Russian accent called out for its superior. It's head poked out a little bit from the open office door. 

"Come in, Rorschach."

It walks into his office, surprised, yet, it smiled, "You like my name. You called me by name. And correctly this time." Yesod nodded, waving it over to his desk. Rorschach wore the hat Yesod have him, along with a trenchcoat similar to Chesed's own, yet different in it's own way. 

"I had a revelation. But first, you should meet my partner. He should help me with guardianship over you."

Rorschach looked around. Confused, it tilted it's head, "Where is he?"

"He's right..." Netzach had decided to sleep on the ground. On your snake plush gift, no less! "NETZACH!! You better not get that filthy with your cheap beer!" He tosses his pen at Netzach, awkwardly waking up the man on the ground.

"Oh!! You must be the one I helped bring into your office the first day I came into my Sir's care." Gosh, isn't that a little formal?

Netzach yawned, "Uhhhh... Yeah, probably. You lookin' a bit different."

"Mister Chesed gave me these clothes to match with my hat! I think they look nice on me, monochrome will make sure I won't stand out too much."

Netzach tried to get up, lazily slumping back on the ground after every half-assed attempt up. He held his hands out so Rorschach helped Netzach by literally picking him up and settling him on his feet, "There we go. Mmm..." 

Yesod watched at Netzach lifted his hand to awkwardly pat the taller sephirah on the shoulder, the filter making his hand look like it passed through the taller's shoulder anyway, "I think we should go out for a walk. Get to know each other, y'know? The least I can do with ya."

"I'd love to! Oh, how fun to spend time with others... There's not testing involved, right?" 

Netzach shook his head, "Heyyyy, Vipey, do you want to come~?" Yesod blushed at the cutesy way his nickname was twisted, "we're gonna take a walk to the Surface and take a look around. Get the kid to know the world it's in. You want in?"

"Uhm. I suppose so. Only because I need to see how you observe and monitor Rorschach, anyways. I should be teaching you this!"

Rorschach grinned, with peaceful happiness. It quickly ran out the door of the office in glee.

"I dunno about you, Yesod, but I'm kinda feeling like this is what parenthood is probably like. Guess that's gonna makes us fathers."

Yesod scoffs, "Don't be so absurd. If you want that title, you'll have to do a bit of work for me."

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr is @yesods-a-purple-punk !


End file.
